La Rélèna au bois dormant
by yaonne-san
Summary: Que les fans du couple Heero Rélèna passent leur chemin , C'est cassage de Rélèna et couple yaoi


.La rélèna au bois dormant  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
Email : yaonnesan@yahoo.fr  
  
Genre : yaoi occ et parodie  
  
Couple : 1&2 3&4 5&13 lady une&zech sally&hilde  
  
Diclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est une parodie de la belle au bois dormant .  
  
Duo : Ya...Yaonne-san t'as pas fait ça ?  
  
Yaonne : Fait quoi ?  
  
Heero : Mettre cette greluche en haut de l'affiche !  
  
Rélèna : Ouais ! Je suis la belle au bois dormant et heero est mon prince charmant .  
  
Yaonne : Eh ! pauvre tâche tu sais pas lire ? Il s'agit pas de la belle au bois dormant mais de la rélèna au bois dormant .  
  
Rélèna : o_O  
  
Yaonne : C'est pas grave , tu comprendras à la fin .  
  
Il était une fois dans un lointain pays un royaume riche et prospère gouverné par un roi sage et bon . Il était marié à la plus belle femme du pays . Il avait tout pour être heureux sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant . Le roi se désèsperait jusqu'au jour où sa reine lui annonça une heureuse nouvelle . Fou de joie le roi distribua des cadeaux et fit la charité . Puis vint le jour où l'enfant fut mis au monde .  
  
Une servante : Majesté c'est une fille mais ...  
  
Le roi trop exiter n'écouta pas la suite et courra vers la chambre de la reine pour admirer sa progéniture . Mais lorsqu'il vit sa fille il s'arrêta net .  
  
Le roi : BORDEL DE MERDE ! C'est quoi cette chose ?  
  
La sage femme fut bien embarrassée non à cause des jurons du roi , elle avait dit la même chose , mais parce que la princesse ressemblait plus à un thon qu'à un bébé .  
  
La sage femme : Sire c'est votre fille .  
  
Le roi : C'est pas vrai ! Elle ressemble à l'oncle jean !  
  
La sage femme : Elle est pas si laide que ça ! En y regardant de plus près ... C'est vrai c'est un thon .  
  
Le roi : Comment je vais faire pour la mariée moi ? Personne de censé ne voudrait d'elle !  
  
La sage femme : Eh oh ! J'suis pas responsable de la marchandise moi ! J'm'occupe que de la livraison !  
  
C'est à ce moment que la reine ouvrit les yeux .  
  
La reine : Sire montrez moi mon enfant .  
  
Le roi : Non vaudrait mieux pas !  
  
La reine : Sire !  
  
Le roi : Ecoutez ma mie je vais être honnête , donnons notre fille à un cirque .  
  
La reine le regarda étrangement , c'est quoi cette histoire ? Voulant protéger sa chaire et son sang elle se précipita vers le berceau mais lorsqu'elle vit sa fille elle s'évanouit .  
  
Le roi : Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?  
  
La sage femme : La gamine ...  
  
Le roi : Rélèna .  
  
La sage femme : Ouais c'est ça Rélèna , elle aurait pas des marraines ?  
  
Le roi : Hm ! Oui c'est vrai , elle en a trois .  
  
La sage femme : Z'avez qu'à organiser une fête et les invitées . Elles pourraient peut être faire quelque chose .  
  
Le roi à cette idée s'extasia , voilà la solution . Avec leur magie elles pourront faire de cette chose une jeune fille convenable . Après avoir réveillé sa chère et tendre le roi fit appel à son intendant pour qu'il organise une fête grandiose dans une semaine . Tout le royaume était invité qu'ils soient noble ou pauvre . Mais surtout il ne fallait pas oublier d'inviter les marraines . Une semaine passa et le grand jour arriva . Chaque invité voulait voir la princesse du royaume de Sank mais lorsqu'un invité voyait l'enfant cela lui coupait l'appétit . Enfin deux des trois marraines arrivèrent la troisième avait été appelé en urgence . Il y avait la marraine Hilde et la marraine Sally .  
  
Sally : Majesté c'est un grand honneur d'être conviée à la fête organisée pour la princesse Rélèna , pour vous remerciez je vais faire un cadeau à votre fille .  
  
Elle alla donc vers le berceau mais lorsqu'elle vit , aller nous allons dire le bébé , elle manqua de tourner de l'oeil .  
  
Sally : Votre ... Votre fille a une certaine beau ... Beauté intérieure .  
  
Le roi : C'est un thon oui .  
  
Sally : Voyons je ne dirais pas ça .  
  
La reine : Ouais ça serait insulté le thon .  
  
Sally avec un rire vraiment nerveux : Ha ! Ha ! Bon je vais donner à cette cho... Je veux dire à ce bébé la beauté et la grâce . Mais faudrait pas non plus attendre de miracle hein ! Je suis une marraine moi mes pouvoirs sont limités .  
  
La reine : Du moment qu'elle nous coupe plus l'appétit .  
  
Après que sally ai tenté d'accomplir un miracle ce fut ensuite au tour de la marraine Hilde . Cette dernière s'approcha du berceau et lorsqu'elle vit les yeux bovins de Rélèna elle comprit que ça serait pas une lumière .  
  
Hilde : Hm ! Hm! J'ai déjà travailler dans la cour des miracles mais là ça va être vachement plus difficile . Votre fille a vraiment un air débile .  
  
Le roi : J'vous l'fait pas dire !  
  
Hilde : Bon je vais essayer de la rendre un peu intelligente , elle saura parler à cinq ans et écrire à dix ans .  
  
La reine les yeux plein d'étoiles : Ca serait si merveilleux !  
  
Hilde retroussa donc ses manches et se mit au boulot . Mais dès qu'elle eu fini le ciel s'assombrit et on entendait le tonnerre grondait .  
  
Une voix : Oh ! Oh ! Oh !  
  
Hilde : Mince le père Noel ! Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici le vioque ?  
  
La voix : Je ne suis pas la père Noel ! C'est moi Lady une !  
  
Le roi : Et que me vaut le plaisir de votre venu ?  
  
Lady une : Vous avez oublier de m'inviter bande de naze !  
  
Le roi : Mais nous pension que vous étiez morte depuis longtemps !  
  
Lady une : Vous vous êtes gourré ! Ma vengeance va être terrible ! Pour vous punir vous allez voir mourir la personne que vous aimez le plus !  
  
Le roi : Ma femme ?  
  
Lady une : Non !  
  
Le roi : Ma maîtresse ?  
  
La reine : Eh !  
  
Lady une : Non !  
  
Le roi : Mon amant ?  
  
La reine : Crois moi on va en reparler cette histoire !  
  
Lady une : Non !  
  
Le roi : Mon cheval ?  
  
La reine : Ne me dis pas que tu couches avec aussi ?  
  
Le roi : Non ! C'est un cheval de course et il me rapporte un sacré paquet .  
  
Lady une : Non !  
  
Le roi : Alors là je vois franchement pas qui ça peut être !  
  
Lady une : Votre fille !  
  
Le roi : Oh !  
  
Le roi réflechissa très vite voilà une chance de s'en débarrasser .  
  
Le roi en se jetant aux pieds de la sorcière : Non ! Je vous en supplie elle est ma seule raison de vivre ! Dans sa tête « vas y débarrasse moi d'elle « .  
  
Lady une : Tu auras beau supplier ta fille mourra ! Quand elle atteindra ses seize ans elle se piquera avec un fuseau de laine et en mourra . Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
  
Après sa malédiction Lady une disparut comme elle était venue . Tout le monde était sur le point de se réjouir quand l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond vint montrer son museau . C'était la marraine Noin .  
  
Noin : Rassurez vous majesté il reste un voeux à faire ! La princesse se piquera mais elle n'en mourra pas , elle tombera juste dans un profond sommeil et ne s'éveillera que lorsqu'un prince lui donnera son premier baiser .  
  
Le roi furax : Non mais de quoi tu te mêles ? J'allais enfin en être débarrasser .  
  
La reine : J'ai horreur des gens qui se mêlent des affaires des autres !  
  
Sally : Non mais vraiment !  
  
Hilde : Toujours à faire son interessante celle la .  
  
Noin n'y comprenait rien mais lorsqu'elle vit Rélèna elle sut qu'elle avait fait une gaffe .  
  
Noin : Mais c'est un baiser qui lui fera reprendre ses esprits alors rien à craindre .  
  
Le roi : C'est vrai ! Qui serait assez con pour l'embrasser ?  
  
**** Seize ans plus tard ****  
  
La princesse Rélèna venait d'avoir seize ans mais personne n'était venu pour son anniversaire . En y réflèchissant de plus près personne n'était venu pour ses autres anniversaires . Mais comme elle était une conne elle oublia très vite ce détail . Rélèna était une fille très gâtée non parce que ses parents l'aimait , comment aimer une pauvre tâche ? , mais parce que lorsqu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait elle était pas accrochée à leurs basques . La seule chose sur quoi ils insistaient c'était qu'elle apprenne à filer de la laine avec un fuseau . Mais Rélèna qui n'était pas du genre manuel n'en voulait pas en entendre parler . Elle sautilla donc en oubliant très vite comme d'habitude et ne fit pas attention à la peau de banane que quelqu'un avait placé là dès qu'il l'avait vu venir . Elle glissa dessus et tomba juste à côté d'un fuseau de laine . Sa main toucha le fuseau et elle se piqua . Aussitôt elle ronfla .  
  
La reine : Sire votre plan a marché !  
  
Le roi : Ouais ! A nous la liberté .  
  
La reine : Vous avez prévu tout le monde ?  
  
Le roi : Yes ! ^_____^ Tout le monde à fait ses baguages ? Hawai nous voilà !  
  
Ils laissérent Rélèna seule avec ses ronflements . marraines parce qu'elles étaient bonne pâte figèrent l'âge de Rélèna jusqu'à ce qu'un prince charmant la sauve de ce sommeil .  
  
****Cent ans plus tard ****  
  
Une voix : Prince Heero ! Prince Heero !  
  
Heero : Que veux tu serviteur ?  
  
Le serviteur : Le roi vous demande !  
  
Heero soupira , son père avait l'éspoir de le voir se marier bientôt . Quand comprendra t'il qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes ? Il suivit donc le valet avec regret . Arrivé à la salle du trône il vit son père avec un troupadour .  
  
Le roi : Mon fils ! Je viens d'apprendre une incroyable histoire .  
  
Heero : Ah ! Alors vous êtes au courant ?  
  
Le roi : Toi aussi !?  
  
Heero : Faut dire c'était pas entièrement sa faute , l'autre crétin n'avait qu'à lui dire qu'il mangeait pas de ce pain là !  
  
Le roi : De quoi tu parles ?  
  
Heero : Du fait que G ait roulé une pelle à J quoi d'autre ?  
  
Le roi : QUOI ?  
  
Heero : Vous saviez pas que G était gay ? Pourquoi à votre avis il vous aide à prendre votre bain ? Pour vous reluquez !  
  
Le roi embarrassé :Laissons cela pour le moment il ne s'agit pas de ça .  
  
Heero : Alors c'est quoi ?  
  
Le roi : J'ai appris par ce troupadour une bien étrange histoire .  
  
Heero : Encore mieux que J qui a viré sa cutie ?  
  
Le roi : De quoi tu parles encore ?  
  
Heero : Bah ! Après que G ait embrassé J ce dernier lui a aussitôt roulé une pelle à son tour disant qu'il était complétement à côté de la plaque et qu'il préfèrait maintenant les hommes .  
  
Le roi : Oui bon ! Hm ! Voilà sache qu'il y a cent ans une sorcière a jeté un sort à une princesse . Cette dernière après s'être piquée avec un fuseau ...  
  
Heero : Qu'elle gourde celle la !  
  
Le roi comme s'il n'avait pas été interromput : Elle tomba dans un profond sommeil et seul un baiser pourra la faire revenir à elle . Son âge resta figé , elle avait à l'époque seize printemps .  
  
Heero : Je savais pas que vous les aimiez aussi jeune , bon et bien bonne route !  
  
Le roi : Tu n'as pas compris c'est toi qui ira et tu l'épouseras !  
  
Heero : K'so !  
  
Le roi : Ne jures pas ! C'est un grand honneur !  
  
Heero : J'préfère les mecs !  
  
Le roi : C'est un ordre Heero ! Je veux des petits enfants ! Songe à notre lignée .  
  
Heero : Fais chier !  
  
Le roi : Toi tu traînes trop avec Duo !  
  
Heero : J'suis vraiment obliger d'y aller ? D'accord pour occire du dragon , okay pour vaincre un ogre , je suis prêt à affronter toute une armée seul et à main nue mais embrassé une fille ! Berk ! Pas question !  
  
Le roi : Si tu n'y vas pas tu peux dire adieu à ton épée ( Flingue ça le fait pas trop ) .  
  
Heero : Ca va , mais Duo vient avec moi .  
  
Le roi : Comme tu veux .  
  
Heero alla donc chercher Duo , Un garçon assez facilement reconnaissable avec sa natte et ses yeux améthystes. Heero et Duo étaient amants , le roi le savait mais pensait que cela lui passerait mais le garçon aux yeux colbats était raid dingue du garçon aux yeux améthystes. Heero trouva Duo dans les cuisines , en train de demander quand ils allaient manger .  
  
Heero : Duo ramènes tes superbes fesses par là j'ai à te parler .  
  
Duo : Qu'est ce qu'il y à mon Hee-chan ?  
  
Heero : Mon vieux veut que j'aille sauver une greluche tu vas venir avec moi !  
  
Duo : Et ... Et ensuite ?  
  
Heero en haussant les épaules : Il veut que je l'épouse .  
  
Duo : Et tu vas le faire ?  
  
Heero : On en est pas encore là ! Tu m'accompagnes ?  
  
Duo : Ouais !  
  
Heero et Duo partirent donc pour secourir la be... Euh ! La Rélèna au bois dormant . Ils parcoururent le quart du chemin lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent un chasseur . C'était un jeune homme de dix sept ans qui avait une longue mêche lui mangeant la moitié de son visage . Mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait de très beaux yeux vert .  
  
Heero : Salut à toi étranger !  
  
Le chasseur : Hm !  
  
Heero : Je suis le prince Heero et voilà mon petit ami Duo .  
  
Le chasseur : Moi c'est Trowa .  
  
Duo : Ca baigne Troman ?  
  
Trowa le regarda comme s'il avait affaire à un demeuré .  
  
Heero : Fais pas trop gaffe , il est comme d'habitude . Peux tu nous indiqué le chemin pour nous rendre au château de la Rélèna au bois dormant ?  
  
Trowa : J'y viens .  
  
Heero : Et ?  
  
Trowa : Plutôt crever de faim que de l'embrasser . Pour votre renseignement vous n'avez qu'à avancer tout droit . Je vous souhaite bien du courage !  
  
A ces mots il partit .  
  
Duo : T'as entendu ça ?  
  
Heero : Hn !  
  
Duo : J'suis sûr que c'est la première fois qu'il parle autant .  
  
Heero : Baka ! Y a plus grave .  
  
Duo : Ah ! C'est quoi ?  
  
Heero : Faut que j'aille sauver la mocheté incarnée !  
  
Après un soupir ils se mirent de nouveau en route . Il arrivèrent à la moitié du chemin lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent un chasseur de dragon d'origine chinoise ce dernier ne cessait de gromelait .  
  
Heero : Excusez moi ...  
  
Le chinois : Wufei .  
  
Duo : Wufy !  
  
Wufei : C'est Wufei ! WUFEI !  
  
Duo : Bien sûr Fei Fei ^____^  
  
Wufei : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?  
  
Heero : Je cherche le château de Rélèna au bois ...  
  
Wufei : J'en viens .  
  
Heero : Vous aussi ?  
  
Wufei : J'avais entendu dire qu'injustice avait été faite vis à vis d'une jeune fille , une horrible sorcière lui avait jeté un sort . Mais arrivé là bas je constate que j'avais été victime d'une arnaque ! Je préfère affronter mile dragons que de l'embrasser .  
  
Duo : C'est vachement encourageant ! Pas vrai Hee-chan ?  
  
Heero : Hn !  
  
Wufei : Bon je vais aller retrouver Treize .  
  
Heero : Treize ?  
  
Wufei : Mon ex , je l'ai quitté parce qu'il était un peu trop collant et j'avais entendu parler de cette histoire . Faut que je lui offre beaucoup de roses pour qu'il accepte qu'on se remette ensemble .  
  
Duo : Bonne chance Fei Fei !  
  
Wufei : Merci ... Et attends c'est WUFEI !  
  
Wufei partit donc à moitié furieux .  
  
Duo : Si on faisait demi tour ?  
  
Heero : Veux pas être privé de mon épée moi !  
  
Duo en soupirant : Très bien on continu .  
  
Ils arrivèrent presque au château lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un vomir . Inquiet ils se precipitèrent vers le malade qui était un blond aux yeux bleu .  
  
Duo : Vous allez bien ...  
  
Le blond : Quatre . Merci ça va aller .  
  
Heero : Pourquoi êtes vous dans cet état ?  
  
Quatre : Je suis le prince d'un pays arabe , j'étais à la recherche d'une épouse et j'ai entendu parler de la princesse Rélèna . Je suis donc aller la réveillée mais quand je l'ai vu cela a été plus fort que moi , j'ai été malade . Le pire c'est que je préfère les hommes moi ! Brun aux yeux vert .^__^  
  
Duo : Ca tombe bien on a croisé tout à l'heure un beau brun avec les yeux vert . ^_^  
  
Quatre : Où ça ? Où ça ?  
  
Heero en montrant le chemin où ils étaient passé : Par là .  
  
Quatre courra vers la direction indiquée après avoir remercier Heero et Duo .  
  
Duo : On fait quoi maintenant ?  
  
Heero : Hawai ça te dis ?  
  
Et oui ! Heero était certe courageux , parfois même suicidaire mais il était pas fou . Quant à Rélèna personne n'est venu la sauvée de ses horribles ronflements. Le père d'Heero constata que lui aussi était gay et fréquenta son génèral , Lodin Lowe . Heero et Duo quant à eux vécurent à Hawai et ne pensèrent plus du tout à cette Rélè chose . Wufei se remit avec Treize et Trowa fit la connaissance de Quatre . La sorcière Lady une tomba amoureuse du mage Zech Merquize , Hilde et Sally constatèrent qu'elles avaient des atomes crochus et Noin rencontra un certain Riquet à la Houpe pas trop mal du tout .  
  
The End .  
  
Rélèna : Heero viens me sauvé !  
  
Heero : Urusai ! Tu me casses les oreilles . Yaonne tu l'as échappé belle si tu m'avait fait embrasser Rélèna ...  
  
Yaonne : Je sais je sais omae o korosu .  
  
Heero : Ouaip !  
  
Duo : Viens Hee-chan y'a des vagues superbes .  
  
Heero avec une planche : J'arrive !  
  
Yaonne : Bon et bien si vous avez aimez faites le moi savoir sinon tant pis. ^___^ 


End file.
